I Loved You Too Late
by keyamel kiss
Summary: During the Threat of War, Relena is kidnapped. Heero is off in space, but soon learns about it. He goes off to find her with the help of a masked figure. But rescuing Relena proves difficult for Heero and dangerous for the fPlease Read & Review. Thanks
1. Prolouge: Peace Withdrawn

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Prologue  
It was late one night and Relena Peacecraft was up to try and get her peace talk to  
sound just right. She had been working on it day and night, along with going to peace  
meetings. She wanted so much to get pacifism to be a way of life for everyone in the  
universe.   
  
Unfortunately, a colony was currently trying to wage war. Relena had managed to  
persuade them to lay off waging war. Relena was trying to get Pluto to not go to war with  
Tranis over the disagreements that sounded almost fake, but it hadn't been very  
successful and she needed this speech to be perfect!  
  
A shadow covered up her office work and she looked up to see Heero standing  
above her. "Heero, I didn't hear you come in. What is going on?" Relena greeted with a  
tired smile.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you the grounds are safe and it is time you go to bed," Heero  
replied like a computer reading statistics.  
  
"Thank you, Heero, but I have a long list of things I need to get accomplished  
before I sleep," Relena told him.  
  
"You are going to sleep, Relena. No arguments," Heero told her.  
  
"I am staying up, Heero. Didn't you hear me when I said so?" Relena asked with  
a little annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I said go to bed," Heero ordered.  
  
"And I said no. I have a lot of work right now, Heero. I can't afford to be running  
behind in my work. I will go to bed when this is finished," Relena stated with a tired  
sigh.  
  
"This is your last warning, Relena," Heero told her as he exited her office.  
  
'Oh, Heero, why do we always have to fight. Ever since you became my  
bodyguard we can never have a decent talk. How I miss the old days,' Relena thought as  
she rolled her pen between her fingers.  
  
She looked at the digital screen in front of her and pointed her pen at a wrong  
spelling and erased it as she wrote in the correct spelling. Relena wrote a few more lines.   
Relena yawned and headed towards her room.   
  
She went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas and then went to her  
bed. She fell asleep in seconds. She didn't notice Heero had slipped into her room and  
was making sure she was asleep. A faint smile brushed his lips and he was gone.  
  
The sound of a TV woke Relena from her deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and  
wearily sat up. She focused on the TV and realized it was talking about Pluto and Tranis.   
They had started a war and a band of Universe Bandits had worked its way into Tranis.  
  
Everything was a mess on the two planets. She turned up the volume. "The  
Ambassador of Peace of Tranis has been killed in a bombing surely set by the Universe  
Bandits. We aren't sure at this time what their next target is or who else was involved.  
  
"We will keep you updated on any further developments. This is Galactic News  
reporter Dallas Shields, good day," the TV announcer relayed.  
  
"So much for peace talks," Relena mumbled.  
  
"I see you finally went to sleep," a voice commented.  
  
"Heero," Relena said.  
  
"Your breakfast is ready. You can eat it whenever you like. Meet me at the  
launching dock by noon, though," Heero told her.  
  
"Why, Heero! You aren't saying..." Relena began.  
  
"Meet me at the launching docks at noon," Heero interrupted before leaving.  
  
"He is always running!" Relena sighed as she crossed her arms in disappointment.  
  
Relena got up and went to take a shower. She did her hair in a braided bun and  
slipped into her suit. She exited the bathroom and went down to the kitchen. She sat at  
the table and ate the cold bread that had been waiting for her.  
  
She went back up to her room and finished off her speech. She would hurry off to  
her meeting after meeting Heero. She sighed as she thought of how futile writing her  
peace speech seemed.  
  
Five to noon rolled around all to quickly and Relena made a mad dash to get to the  
launching docks. She knew a little bit more about the war and knew there were several  
suits being used to fight. The Gundams were scheduled to go meet Tranis because Earth  
was allies with them.  
  
Relena knew the Gundam pilots were to leave at noon and she quickened her  
pace. She saw the launching dock come into view and the five Gundam suits were in  
launching position. Relena stopped as she saw Heero approach her.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Relena," Heero said a little uncomfortably.  
  
"I know you have to go off. Don't worry," Relena smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"There is something else," Heero stated bluntly as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"You better go. The others are beginning to take off," Relena acknowledged as  
Wufei's Gundam went up.  
  
"Relena, I..." Heero began.  
  
"Go, tell me later. We have a while to talk. I'm sure everything will be the same.   
Tell me after the fighting ends," Relena told him.  
  
Heero nodded and ran off. Relena saw the other Gundams take off, and before  
long so did Heero. Relena couldn't help but wonder what Heero had wanted to tell her,  
but after the war they would take all that Heero's vocabulary would allow. Relena  
hurried inside, grabbed her briefcase, and ran to her limo to the conference.  
  
Everyone that should have been there, was there. That is all except for Pluto and  
Tranis. Relena looked at the time and guessed she should give them a few more minutes  
before starting off. Chatter surrounded her as the rest of the ambassadors spoke rapidly to  
others who spoke their tongue.   
  
The big wall clock struck ten and Relena knew even without Pluto and Tranis she  
would have to start. "Good day fellow Ambassadors and Delegates. I am glad to see that  
most of you have arrived. This meeting I am hoping will help our universe come to  
peace, even if war has started.  
  
"I thoroughly believe it is time we take a stand against war and look for happier  
times under peace and tranquility. We don't need war to settle our differences, just  
agreements. It is at this time I would like to pass around this pamphlet of collected  
materials I have found to prove peace is better than war.  
  
"I wish all of you would read this. Together we can make the difference we  
needed. We don't need war to settle the things that are going on. I believe we will  
discuss any questions at this time," Relena addressed her audience.  
  
Relena handed a stack of papers to the lady on her left and a stack to the  
gentleman on her right. They each took one before passing them down to the others.   
"Miss Peacecraft, What are you doing to settle this dispute?" a voice asked, Relena  
recognized as the Ambassador of Universe Relations for Colony 1507.  
  
"The Gundams have been called to help out Tranis, but I am hoping to call them  
back later tonight. I am going to contact Pluto's president and Tranis' president and try to  
come to terms and end this war," Relena replied.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, aren't you worried for your life? The Universe bandits have  
gotten out of the atmosphere of Tranis," the Ambassador of Peace for Mercury asked.  
  
"Why should I be?" Relena asked back.  
  
"I hear that they are looking for peace to never come. You are the heart of  
forming this universes peace. That doesn't bother you at all?" she asked again.  
  
"No, it doesn't. There are many things having threats to my life. I have a high  
security staff. Any other questions? I do have another meeting and I'd hate to rush you  
guys, but if we could get off the Universal Bandits, I would much appreciate it," Relena  
said.  
  
"Yes, one last question and we all must be getting back to our planets. I, we, were  
wondering if anything will change if something does happen," a delegate from Colony  
14958 asked.  
  
"I have everything lined up in case anything does happen. The heart of the  
universe will take my place as Foreign Minister," Relena told them.  
  
"That is Heero Yuy, is it not?" the delegate asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. I adjourn this meeting and hope to meet up with you all in a time of  
peace very soon," Relena told them.  
  
Everyone at the meeting nodded and they were standing up from the chairs.   
Relena moved to the door to thank everyone once again. The doors flew open and  
something was thrown in.  
  
The doors quickly closed again and a ball was seen. Relena moved to open the  
doors, but the doors wouldn't open. A yellow smoke was seen to rise out of the ball.   
Relena didn't have any time to think before her thinking grew fuzzy and she blacked out.  
  
This is the beginning of my story and it is pretty lame. Praise me or criticize me. Either  
is fine. Please review.  
Thanks,   
Moonlit 


	2. Chapter One: Heero Takes Relena's Place

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter One  
Heero was fighting in his Gundam when a surprising call came in. "Mr. Yuy.   
This is the Secretary of Miss Peacecraft. You are needed to come back to Earth as soon  
as you can. A crisis has arisen and your immediate help is needed," his intercom  
crackled.  
  
Heero looked at the last few static lines flicker off his screen and shrugged it off.   
He pulled out his laser sword and sliced through the newest model of soldier robots. He  
spun Wing Zero around and shot a round of missiles at an oncoming bot. It was well past  
midnight before Heero was able to head down to earth.  
  
He looked back on the war scene and saw pieces of metal that sizzled when a wire  
touched another wire. Heero steered his Gundam to an atmosphere opening and put the  
Wing Zero into full speed. He felt the heat come from the increase of speed and changed  
his Gundam to a flight car.  
  
The Gundam gained speed as he continued down to the launching pad. Heero  
forced Wing Zero back into regular mode and made it horizontal. He came and touched  
base. A cloud of steam rolled from beneath the Gundam.  
  
Heero opened the door and hopped lightly out. The heat was like a warm breeze  
against his skin and it reminded him of the times he had spent with Relena. He  
quickened his pace as he went into the mansion/business office.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Yuy. If you could step this way please. We have some information  
that we would like to share with you," the secretary, whom Heero recognized as the one  
that had talked to him, greeted.  
  
Heero followed her gesture and went into the meeting room. There was but a few  
people inside, each looking sober. "Hello, Mr. Yuy. I hope you had a pleasant trip here,"  
a warm voice welcomed, "Please, take a seat."  
  
Heero nodded his normal expressionless greeting and took a seat. Heero looked  
up at the man, not knowing why he had been called there. "Mr. Yuy, you have been  
called here in light of recent occurrences. Miss Relena has been kidnapped, and for all  
we know, killed..." the man, Mr. Carl, began  
  
Heero stood up abruptly. "What do you mean she has been 'kidnapped, and for  
all we know, killed'?" Heero interrupted. Heero's right hand was twitching over his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy, but she went ahead with her peace meeting and the Universe  
Bandits came. The other delegates and ambassadors have been returned, but we have no  
word on Relena," he replied.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Heero asked as he gave a death glare to Mr.  
Carl.  
  
"You are the one the Miss Relena has designated to take her place in a time when  
she is unable to do her work. She has made it publicly known for some time now. We  
have called you here to give you a brief look at what you'll be doing and what is  
expected," Mr. Carl told Heero.  
  
"So, I'm taking over as Foreign Minister?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, you are sir," Mr. Carl answered.  
  
Heero spent the next two hours in the conference room getting the information he  
needed to become the Foreign Minister. He stood up after they had given him all they  
knew. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later," Heero told them before leaving the  
room like a whisper.  
  
Heero went out back into the gardens. It was a beautiful day on Earth, but Heero  
saw it as gray and cloudy. Nothing was going to make his day better until he saw Relena  
once again.  
  
A shadow moved across his path and Heero looked up. "Heero! Buddy! What  
are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
  
"As if it isn't obvious. Tell me one thing, Duo. Did you know?" Heero asked in a  
clipped tone.  
  
"Yes, I did know. The other four of us were allowed complete TV time, you were  
blocked from receiving news on Relena. Sorry," Duo replied.  
  
"Thanks for being a friend," Heero snapped as he got up and headed inside.  
  
Duo watched Heero head inside and shook his head. 'This is really tearing him  
up. I hope Relena is still alive, for all our sakes,' Duo thought silently.  
  
Duo felt a presence besides him and turned to see Trowa beside him. Trowa just  
stood there, a word not escaping his lips. "What do you think we should do, Trowa,"  
Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing. We have to let him heal his wounds himself," Trowa replied.  
  
~~  
  
Heero went into his bedroom to think. He had his doors locked to keep out Duo.   
Heero sat cross-legged on his bed, his hands supporting his chin. 'Why didn't you let me  
finish what I had to tell you?!?' Heero asked Relena, both with anger and depression.  
  
His question went unanswered. Heero didn't move from his position for the rest  
of the day. The sun had set and an eerie moon had taken over. It wasn't until the house  
was silent that a single tear ran down the side of his face.  
  
'Lena, for my sake, and the sake of the whole world, please be alive,' Heero  
silently begged.  
  
Heero slipped under his covers. He would try and get some sleep tonight and find  
out anything he could on Relena. Heero shut his eyes.  
  
A dream world came to him that night. It was a nightmarish place to be. Heero  
kept reliving when he tried to tell Relena he loved her. He could never tell her, and then  
she would fade out just when he found his voice to say so.  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly popped open. He had woken up in a cold sweat and was  
breathing slightly harder than normal. "I will find you, Relena. Dead or alive I will bring  
you home," Heero promised the night.  
  
~~  
It was morning before Heero even knew it. The sun had risen to it's full glory and  
the temperature had become very pleasant. Light suddenly flooded the room and Heero  
moaned as wiped at his groggy eyes. All night he had dreamed about Relena.  
  
Heero looked around and saw a maid there. He sat up and pushed his hair out of  
his eyes. He got out of bed, chose his clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. He  
took a nice long shower and got ready.   
  
'I hate suits,' Heero thought mentally.  
  
He walked back out to his bedroom. He saw that the bed was already made.   
'Where do I get the information I need to make the stupid speech?' Heero wondered.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, I will show you where Relena was preparing for this peace meet. We  
will talk a little bit so I can get you up to date on it. You can change the little of her  
speech the you want to and add some other things into if you'd like," Mr. Carl told him.  
  
Heero nodded at him. He let Mr. Carl escort him to Relena's old office. They  
talked about the things Heero needed to know on the way. They then stepped into  
Relena's office. Heero gave off an involuntary shiver.  
  
Heero saw a briefcase sitting on the desk, it's top open and the contents neatly  
arranged. Heero went to the briefcase and gently rummaged through the papers. He  
found what he was looking for and removed it from it's place.  
  
"Thank you, Tinsel. I will look over this in the office and go to my meeting at  
seven," Heero stated, trying to mimic Relena's ways.  
  
"Very well. If you need anything, just call," Mr. Carl told Heero.  
  
Heero went to Relena's desk and turned on her virtual writing station. He opened  
the file and began to make all the changes that it needed and added a strong conclusion.   
'This sounds nothing like what Relena would write!' Heero mentally shouted with  
frustration as he read the printout and crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the garbage.  
  
Heero sat in there for the rest of the day, or at least until six thirty. He went to his  
room and freshened up. He straightened his suit and tie and grabbed Relena's briefcase.   
He was going to make this good in her memory. 'I promise you that, Relena,' Heero  
nodded before heading to the conference in an important stance, not like his usual body  
guard walk.  
  
Heero went to the meeting and delivered his speech. The crowd of Ambassadors  
just sat there, looking stunned. "Any questions?" Heero had asked.  
  
They shook their heads and made their ways out of there as quickly as possible.   
Heero fell into his chair, wishing the meeting had gone better. 'I'm useless without you,  
Lena,' Heero mentally sighed.  
  
Heero made his way back to his room and threw his suit on the floor. He went to  
sit on his bed when he heard a knock. "Who is it?" Heero asked.   
  
"It's me, Duo," Duo's voice came through the door.  
  
Heero went to the door slowly and opened it. He stepped back and allowed Duo  
to enter. "How you doing, buddy?" Duo asked him cheerfully.  
  
Heero gave a quizzical look at Duo stating that he was nuts. "I'm doing fine,"  
Heero tersely replied.  
  
Duo stood there, just inside the door, swinging his arms back and forth. He was  
acting slightly nervous as Heero just looked at him as if he had gone mad or something.   
"What do you want?" Heero asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Duo replied.   
  
"Everything is fine. If you don't mind, I have an important meeting to prepare for,  
so if you would be as kind enough to leave..." Heero stated, once again slipping into a  
Relena like act.  
  
Duo nodded as he stepped outside of the door. Heero swung the door shut behind  
him. Heero went back to the bed and remained there until the moon had long since risen  
to its rightful spot.   
  
He didn't sleep that night for fear of the dreams coming back. Heero silently  
thought of all the things Relena used to do. He used that sleepless night to be thinking of  
Relena and what made him attracted to her.  
  
Morning rolled around all to quickly. The sun was beaming down on the Earth  
and the birds were dinging their melodious music. The only thing was Heero didn't hear  
it. He was to wrapped up in trying to remember every little thing about Relena, he didn't  
even notice when his door had been opened.   
  
He didn't even move when a shadow covered him. "Hello, Heero," a voice stated  
with a sneer.  
  
Heero looked up into the eyes of someone he knew. The eyes were cold, the face  
covered by a mask. "What do you want?" Heero asked.  
  
"I know where Relena is," was the reply.  
  
What did you think? Please tell me by reviewing. Praise and criticism is  
accepted. Thanks, Moonlit 


	3. Chapter Two: Heero Begins the Journey

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Two  
"Where is she?" Heero asked as he stood to face the masked person.  
  
"That isn't the important question. The question is are you willing to trust me,"  
the figure replied.  
  
"I can't trust you if I don't know who you are," Heero stated.  
  
"Well, then isn't that a pity. You must trust me or this will lead no where. If you  
can't trust me, I will leave," the figure said with a smirk beneath his mask.  
  
"Wait," Heero stated as he took a step towards the figure.  
  
"Yes?" the figure asked as it turned.  
  
Heero raked his hand through his hair. "I'll trust you. Anything to find Relena,"  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Very well. We set out tomorrow morning. Don't worry, though, I already have  
Mr. Maxwell taking your place while you are gone," the masked face smugly said.  
  
Heero nodded. The figure turned and exited through the door, shutting it behind  
him. Heero rubbed his eyes and went to his bathroom. He had to get everything  
organized for Duo and Heero hoped that Duo would have some clue to what he was  
doing.  
  
  
~~  
The figure watched him from outside on the balcony. It kept in the shadows, even  
a professional like Heero wouldn't be able to detect the figure. 'I have kept my promise,  
now I hope that the princess will keep hers,' it thought before jumping down from the  
balcony and off into the distance.  
  
~~  
Heero pressed his fingertips against his tired eyes. He had gone sleepless that day,  
waiting for the figure to take him to Relena. Heero didn't really trust the figure, but he  
would do anything for Relena. His mission was to bring her back alive.  
  
A light tap on his balcony window startled Heero from his thoughts. The figure  
was there, only now dressed in camouflage. Heero slid the balcony open and slipped on  
his backpack.  
  
"What's in the bag, Yuy?" the figure asked.  
  
"Essentials, food, water, a change of clothes, a gun or two, and a few other  
things," Heero replied.  
  
"Leave the guns," the figure ordered.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't leave home without them," Heero smirked.  
  
"Fine, but if you even pull one of those on me, the game is over and I leave," the  
figure relented.  
  
Heero nodded and went out to the balcony. The figure jumped down from the  
balcony and Heero followed but a moment after. The figure looked for guards before  
proceeding on with its movements. Heero was right on the figure's tail when it leapt  
around.   
  
"Don't stick so closely!" the figure hissed.  
  
Heero shook his head at the figure. He slowed his pace and began after the figure.   
He moved like he was trained to, like a hawk with his eyes on his prey. Heero kept right  
with the figure, but kept his distance at the same time.   
  
The scenery seemed never to change, but kept on repeating itself. Heero knew  
they were moving somewhere, and not just in a big circle. His senses were sharper, more  
targeted. He was on a mission to save Relena one way or another. He would do anything  
for her.  
  
The figure suddenly stopped and Heero dropped behind a bush as he saw the  
figure move to become hidden. A sharp whistle drew Heero from his hiding place, and  
they were off once again. They moved quickly and with knowledge as they progressed  
even further into who knows where.  
  
The figure only once looked back to see if Heero was there or not, but Heero kept  
himself carefully hidden from the figure's view. The figure continued on and Heero kept  
pace. The moon had risen high into the sky before the figure had stopped.  
  
"Meet me now, Yuy," the figure ordered.  
  
Heero took his time, creeping along the ground, jumping from behind the figure, and startling it. Heero smirked a proud smile. The figure glared at Heero from the eye holes in its mask. "You better watch how you act, Yuy, or I will end this mission before we have even begun," the figure warned.  
  
Heero just looked at the figure, amused. The figure sent a warning glance at  
Heero. "We stop here for the night. We will continue in the morning. It will be two days  
before we will even begin to dream of how to save Relena. We are at least five days off,"  
the figure informed Heero.  
  
Heero nodded. He let the figure go to where he would spend the night before he  
slipped into where he would sleep. It was nothing more than the top of a thickly leafed  
tree. But for Heero, it was the protection he would need against the figure trying to take  
his life during the night.  
  
Heero had the feeling the figure came from his past, but he could place the voice  
or the attitude as of. His guard would need to be up at all times. The figure was not to be  
trusted in the least.  
  
I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out. Sorry. I'll try to make the next  
chapter longer. Please review.   
Thanks, Moonlit. 


	4. Chapter Three: Within Sight

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Three  
The sun just began to tint the sky pink when a shrill whistle sounded from the  
hotel. Heero raised his head to listen more closely. The figure was ready to go. Heero  
leaped from the tree and made his way quietly to the ground.  
  
Heero turned the corner and was pulled into an alley. "Be careful. These people  
do not like foreigners," the figure stated.  
  
Heero nodded, and the figure began on his way again. Heero waited but a minute  
before he began to follow the figure. The figure took them into a deep forest filled with  
sounds. Heero's senses were heightened as he tried not to become separated from the  
figure.   
  
The forest lasted half the day. The sun was straight above them as they entered a  
plain tall with grass and wildflowers. The heat the sun gave off was beginning to slow  
the figure down.  
  
Heero was surprised at the change and barely managed not to run into him. The  
figure turned to yell at Heero, but Heero was no where in sight. Heero peeked out from  
under a sunflower just as the figure began to move again.  
  
Heero drew a water bottle from his backpack and continued at the new pace. The  
moon was in the eastern sky as they made their way into the next village. The figure once  
again went into a hotel and Hero found a remote location to rest.  
  
Morning rolled around, but without the pink sky. Dark clouds rolled into an ever  
graying sky. Heero felt a raindrop touch his cheek as the morning whistle sounded.   
Heero swiftly made his way to the figure.   
  
Another raindrop fell, this time hitting the figure's mask. Soon the clouds  
unleashed their load of raindrops and with a strong breeze added, the air looked like a the  
ocean on a windy day. Heero and the figure ducked into the nearest store, both  
thoroughly soaked.   
  
The figure talked in hushed tones to the store manager while Heero began to look  
around. There was an array of all kinds of items. He saw something that made him step  
back so suddenly and breathe in so deeply that he felt dizzy and light-headed.  
  
What he saw was a picture of Relena. He hadn't seen her face for so long, then in  
this lit-up picture, he saw her for the first time in almost seven months. Heero stared in  
awe at her beauty before a whistle interrupted his train of thoughts.   
  
"The manager is letting us use the upstairs for today. Come and we will talk of  
our plans," the figure stated as Heero turned around.  
  
Heero nodded and went up the steps after the figure. Heero went into the  
bathroom to change his clothes, and when he came out, he saw the figure had placed  
several maps, charts, and papers on the table. "We will begin with our strategy," the  
figure announced as he saw Heero.   
  
The figure still had on its wet clothes and mask. Heero looked closely at the eyes  
to see if he could recognize the person. He figure looked up and him and glared at him,  
before pulling out a map of a field with a huge rectangle in the middle.  
  
"This is the place where they are holding Relena. We will spend the rest of today  
figuring out a plan to even get near this. I have drawn, sketched, and written down plans  
that just might get us in and out with no trouble what-so-ever," the figure explained as he  
gestured to all the papers.  
  
Heero nodded and the figure began to point out different objects on the map.   
"Each of these places marked with a star are possible entrances that we can use to help us  
find Relena. They are heavily guarded, but the guards rotate each hour, laving one  
entrance unguarded for but a minute. It is that minute we must use wisely to get into the  
building and pass unnoticed," the figure defined the star markings.  
  
The figure went on explaining all the entrances, the different hallways, different  
rooms, and the hidden passageways to Heero. Heero took it all in and didn't need further  
explanations. "We will start off again after the rain passes. Five days will lead us to her,  
but if we only spend four hours sleeping instead of eight, we will reach the destination  
sooner," the figure stated.  
  
Heero nodded. "I don't need sleep, I just need to find Relena," Heero told the  
figure.  
  
"Very well, if you like we can start off now, but I just wouldn't want your  
backpack to get wet," the figure mocked.  
  
"My backpack is made of water-proof material. It will be fine," Heero replied  
with a smirk.  
  
The figure made a quiet groan but stood up. He placed the maps and papers in his  
coat, leaving behind the charts. Heero slipped the charts into his bag without the figure  
noticing. Heero slipped on a hat and followed the figure from the building.   
  
"Thanks for the room. We are off," the figure said to the store owner.   
  
The manager nodded nervously and hurried upstairs. Heero smirked with half his  
mouth and prepared himself for the intense rain. The wind had gotten worse, the rain  
almost falling horizontally.   
  
The figure had some trouble finding good footing and the wind pushed it back  
every now and then. Heero kept his distance and kept pace. The rain began to let up, and  
finally stopped just in time for the sun to set. The figure persisted on.  
  
The moon was in the middle of the sky before they stopped to rest. They were  
nowhere near anything, the figure began to make camp. "We will stay here for the night  
and continue as the first rays of sunlight come up over the horizon," he ordered.  
  
Heero let the figure get comfortable and fall asleep before he crept off into his  
own place to rest. Heero fell into a light sleep that was interrupted as gold touched his  
eyelids. "Relena," he whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
He was greatly disappointed to see it was only the sun and Relena wasn't there.   
Heero sat up and gathered his bag. Heero was just about visible to where the figure had  
fallen asleep when a whistle rang throughout the plain.   
  
The figure saw Heero and began on his way. Today was going to be windy like  
yesterday, but the cloudless sky promised not to rain. Heero sighed at the thought that he  
was four days away from Relena, and no closer to comprehending who the figure was.  
  
The figure was making good pace today and Heero was glad. They moved at least  
three times the pace they had gone yesterday. They didn't stop until the sun began to rise  
the next day. "We will stop in that village up ahead and continue at noon," the figure  
stated.  
  
Heero nodded, but he wasn't going to rest. Instead he got supplies. He went to  
the nearest gas-station and bought a pack of water bottles, some chips, a few things of  
food, and got some more money from the ATM. He also went to the ammunition store  
and bought three new guns and six sets of bullets. There was something the figure wasn't  
telling him, and he was going to need all the resources he could get his hands on.  
  
The sun was in the middle of the sky and a whistle soon sounded. Heero went to  
where they had parted and met the figure. They continued to walk until a large palace  
was seen. The figure stopped and dropped to the ground.  
  
"We are now only a plan and a day away. The new pace we have been working at  
has gotten us further ahead then I thought. We will have to watch their rotations and  
slowly hide behind each of the obstacles. Relena should be in your arms tomorrow night  
or just a little later," the figure declared and to himself, 'And you shall be in my hands  
after your happy reunion.'  
  
Did you like it? Please tell me in your review.   
Thanks,   
Moonlit 


	5. Chapter Four: The Plan

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Four  
Heero and the figure closely watched the palace and the guards as they switched  
entrances. They watched them for a day and the guards repeated their stations twice.   
Fourteen entrances had been marked, and sixteen pairs of guard had rotated through.   
Each door being unguarded for but a minute.  
  
"We will make our way in after we stay one more day. We must come up with  
our plan and watch to make sure they go to the same post at the same time each day.   
After our observations, we will discuss how to enter and be in on the third day," the  
figure explained.  
  
Heero nodded, not yet ready to take his eyes off the guard, almost knowing they  
switched rotation every ten minutes and the closest entrance was left unguarded every two  
hours and ten minutes, down to the precise second, and then returned one minute and  
thirty seconds later.  
  
The figure was taking out his maps and began to make up a strategy. He began to  
talk incessantly. "I have a plan of my own," Heero announced.  
  
"And what would your little brain be able to come up with that was more  
intelligent than my ideas?" the figure mocked.  
  
"Almost anything," Heero smirked.  
  
"If you continue to act like that, I will abort this mission," the figure threatened.  
  
"I have no need for you anymore," Heero countered.  
  
"If you want to know the palace and what it is like inside, you will," the figure  
teased.  
  
"I will figure it out myself," Heero retorted.  
  
"That would be an impossibility with all the guards in there," the figure stated.  
  
Heero sighed and defeated wordlessly. The figure smiled and continued to ramble  
on about its magnificent plan. Heero listened with only partial interest. He was only  
going with what the figure told him so he could have Relena back.  
  
"Are we clear on that part? We will split up in the main catwalks of the top floor  
storage room. I should have Relena out in a flash going your way, and you will stay there  
so the guards don't try to kill you or this rescue mission will have been in vain," the  
figure ended its speech.  
  
Heero nodded, glad two and a half hours of talk finally was finished. "I am going  
to take a walk. I will be back in a few minutes. I will review your plan in my head and  
make sure there are no glitches," Heero stated, desperately wanting alone time.  
  
The figure nodded approval and Heero went off. He flipped the plan over and  
over in his head, trying to find anything that should make him suspicious and refuse to do  
it. He couldn't find anything.   
  
'Either this is a carefully planned way to trap me, or a sure-fire way to succeed in  
getting Relena. I hope this is the latter because I have no choice,' Heero thought to  
himself as he head back to the spot they were staking out at.  
  
The figure noticed he was coming. He motioned for him to come over and look at  
a new map. "This is the inside of the castle. In red is the route you will take to get to  
your spot, and in blue is where I will go. Study this carefully, because after tomorrow, we  
will go to set my plan into action," the figure illustrated.  
  
Heero nodded, studied the map for but a minute, and knew the plan by heart. He  
could have done without the figure had it not been a two person search and rescue team.   
Something told Heero that there was more danger in the plan than in any of his missions.   
What happens when something goes wrong?  
  
Heero and the figure stayed up all night, both keeping close tabs on the guards.   
Heero really didn't need to watch them, but didn't trust the figure if he did fall asleep.   
The next day rolled around. The figure had a sheet of the times yesterday when they had  
rotated.  
  
The times began to match-up with each other. Not a second was different from  
the previous day. 'Let's hope they don't change the rotation every two days or  
something,' Heero mumbled to himself.  
  
"We go tomorrow at 8:58 pm to be in position for the nine o'clock switch. That  
will give us enough time to perfect my plan and go over any questions you might have.   
We should have Relena free and in your arms at 10:30 pm, if the guards on the inside  
think the same as on the outside," the figure told Heero and thought to himself, 'And you  
should be captured and at my will by 10:45 pm.'  
  
The figure's eyes lit up and Heero had a sudden feeling of uncertainty about the  
plan. He wasn't sure if it was a trap, but the more he thought it over, the more it seemed  
to yell 'TRAP!!' at him. He had to go through with it, though. He had to see Relena one  
more time.  
  
Heero could remember so clearly what Millardo, preferably Zechs, had told him.   
Heero had been sitting on his bed with his bag out and fully packed. Zechs had come into  
his bedroom and wondered what he was doing. Heero sighed as he told him the mission  
he was beginning so he could save Relena.  
  
"Please, you have to bring my sister back. If I could do anything about, I would.   
You're her only chance of succeeding. Please don't come back empty handed. My sister  
means the world to me. If I wasn't having surgery tomorrow, I would go right with you.   
And when she comes back, take care of her," Zechs started off begging, but his last  
remark he had a hint of a smile with a touch of regret.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring her back. I'll take care of her the best she can be treated,"  
Heero smiled, seeing that Zechs held no grudges for him.  
  
Heero also remembered when he asked why more wasn't being done to find Relena. They had looked for ages, Earth had almost fallen apart. They called Heero in to try and stop the madness. Everyone had gotten calm, or they were still in denial. Heero knew he wouldn't cut it as Peace maker, but maybe if he found Relena, Peace would be brought back. He liked that idea.  
  
Everyone had looked around, but they had given up hope after four months without a trace. They needed Relena back to run things, they were falling apart without her to guide them. They lost hope and left things the way they were, until someone came to help them out. Heero was determined to be the someone.  
  
Heero came back to the present and made a vow that the wouldn't let Zechs,  
Relena, Earth, or himself down. Against a trap, he would succeed in order for Peace to have any  
chance once again. Heero's eyes became like the arctic waters, the deep blue stared out  
cold and icy, freezing anything that came in contact with them, including sending a chill  
down the figure's spine.  
  
The next day rolled around ever so slowly. They had only kept watch throughout  
the night and rarely did they talk about anything. Heero saw the figure fatiguing, and  
hoped that he would still do good on the mission. They watched the guards the next day  
and saw the same pattern emerge.  
  
It was officially on, operation save Relena was a go. Heero felt the adrenaline  
slow begin to pump into his veins. His heart began to beat just slightly faster, not only at  
the thought of a thrilling adventure, but also a chance to see Relena in the flesh and  
blood.   
  
The day slowly dragged on for both people. Heero was to anxious and the figure  
to tired. They hoped that 9:00 pm came quickly. It was about noon when the sun showed  
its head, full force.   
  
The day began to heat up and both of them began to tire. Heero took out a water  
bottle and greedily took several sips. He also took out a box of food. Heero felt more  
alert, but the figure was practically falling asleep.  
  
Heero's watch suddenly beeped the time, 8:58 pm. The figure jolted from his half  
sleep. "What's going on?" it asked.  
  
"Go time," Heero whispered.  
  
The figure was suddenly fully awake and they both began to slowly move  
forward. The guards disappeared from the posts but a minute or two after they hid behind  
the last bush. They bolted into the palace with ease. Heero began to take his course.   
  
"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" a voice asked.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped. He turned around and found himself looking into the  
barrel of a rifle. "Is this the trap?" Heero thought aloud as he was forced to stand up.  
  
Did you like it? Does it need improvment? Please tell me and review.   
Thank you,  
Moonlit 


	6. Chapter Five: Relena in His Arms

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Five  
Heero looked up from the gun barrel and into the eyes of a man with little  
intelligence, but a lot of muscle. Heero was going to outsmart his capture and be in his  
position. The guard did a deep laugh and took the safety off of his gun.  
  
Heero knew it was now or never. He was standing, but quickly fell to the ground,  
swung his leg around, and tripped the guard. The gun sounded, but went harmlessly into  
a column. The guard fell to the floor and Heero moved away.  
  
Heero began to make a swift get away, but his ankle was gripped as if by a metal  
clasp. He turned to look and saw the guard had him securely held and was reaching for  
the gun. Heero took his other leg and sent the gun spinning out of the guards reach.  
  
Heero kicked the guard in the hand many times, but the guard refused to let go.   
Heero sighed as he kicked the guard in the face. The guard instantly let go and clutched  
his nose. Heero quickened his pace to get to the storage room.  
  
Heero stealthily made his way on his route. Several times he had to stop because  
of a sudden appearance by a guard. Heero hid in the shadows and didn't let anything see  
him. He planned his moves carefully.  
  
~~  
  
Duo sat in the over-stuffed office chair and played with the ends of his braid. He  
didn't have to do anything, and was getting quite bored. No meetings, no speeches,  
nothing. He wanted to go start a fight or something else, just so he would have  
something to do.  
  
Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde weren't here to keep him company. Heero had  
gone off to help Relena, and even Sally and Dorothy were no where to be found. Duo  
was royally bored, there was no one, re-phrase that, NO ONE to talk to. He sat there  
staring ahead blankly brushing the end of his braid against his cheek.   
  
He sighed. This whole rule-the-world-thing was boring him to death. He itched  
to be able to talk to somebody. He had talked to what-is-his-name, Mr. Carl(?) a few  
times. Whatever-his-name-was had ran out after about two hours of talking. Duo didn't  
like him very much. Whatever-his-name wasn't much of a talk...um...er listener.   
  
Duo heard the office door open and he looked up, hoping to see someone he could  
talk to. It was Mr. What's-his-name. Duo yawned and peeked up at his name tag. Mr.  
Carl was his name.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Maxwell. I trust everything is doing good. I have brought  
your mail up," Mr. Carl said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Carl," Duo replied, mentally laughing.  
  
If Mr. Carl hadn't worn the name tag, Duo wouldn't have remembered the  
non-talk...um...er listener. Duo took the mail and watched as Mr. Carl hurried out. Duo  
flipped through the bills and junk mail and got to a letter from Hilde and a magazine.  
  
Duo hurriedly opened the letter, only to finish with a feeling of disappointment.   
She wouldn't be coming back for at least another month. Duo sighed. This job was the  
worst, no one to talk...er listen to him babble and no friends. "How do you do it, Lena. I  
can understand Heero, but you seem to like social interactions. This is the worst job  
ever!" Duo commented aloud.  
  
Duo flipped blankly through the pages. He heard the door creak open and looked  
up to see... "Hilde? I thought you wouldn't be coming to see me for a month!" Duo  
grinned as he saw his girlfriend come into the room.  
  
Hilde smiled. "Do you believe everything I say?" she teased.   
  
Duo came and twirled her around in a hug. "I've missed you so much. This  
job-thing is so boring. How 'bout I take you out on the town tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't talk incessantly," Hilde kidded.  
  
Duo smiled down on his girl. Life was sweet and right now, the job wasn't  
actually that boring. They began to mess around with a computer game, Hilde in his lap  
and laughs ringing every now and then.  
  
~~  
  
Heero was at the destination. It was only a few more minutes until Relena was  
due to come running through those doors into his arms. Just the thought of seeing her put  
a vague trace of a smile on his lips.  
  
It was 9:30 and Heero was beginning to become impatient. He knew that he had  
maybe an hour at most to continue waiting for her. Time would move in slow motion  
until he heard a noise from behind the doors in front of him.  
  
~~  
  
The figure went down into the dungeon part of the palace. The princess was lying  
motionless on the ground. It bent down to pick her up. The faster he moved the quicker  
it could have Heero.  
  
The figure hated Heero because Heero always had the good stuff happen to him.   
The figure never had much luck. There had only once been someone special in his life,  
and that someone had been taken away a long time ago, and she was presumed dead. The  
figure stumbled from the harsh memory.  
  
The princess moaned once in her sleep. The figure gazed down at her, almost  
tempted not to return her to Heero. The figure shook his head, 'Heero will be a better  
reward.'  
  
The figure had a long way to go before he would be with in distance to wake the  
princess up. He froze as the hollow sound of footsteps echoed through the marble halls.   
The princess ruling over this castle had allowed him use of it as long as he didn't get  
caught. The figure smiled as he thought about how he come in contact with the princess.  
  
It had been a long trek to find this palace. The figure had only come to this palace  
because he thought that this was where he would find his loved one. He was wrong.  
  
Instead there was a vengeful princess. She had taken an instant liking to him and  
granted him permission to use her castle at any time he wanted as long as he never was  
caught by any of her palace guards. The figure had agreed, and that was why he was here.   
  
But there was something else about the princess that had drawn him to the palace  
another time. He wanted to meet her once again, but knew it would be to risky to try and  
see her. He would just have to kill Heero Yuy before he started out on his next mission.   
This one would have to work for him to find the princess' secret.  
  
~~  
  
It was 10:28 when footsteps were heard on the metal grate of the cat-walk of the  
storage room. Heero hid behind a thick metal column. A door slowly creaked open.   
Heero knew that this wasn't Relena. He began to climb up higher on the column.   
  
He saw it was the guard who had stopped him earlier. The guard swung his head  
around and looked for any sign of anyone. He quickly passed across the cat-walk and  
exited through the door on the other side.   
  
Heero climbed down, and soon the door to the cat-walk was thrown open.   
"Heero?" Relena's voice called.  
  
Heero heard her light footsteps on the metal. He swung out from behind his  
column. "Heero!!" Relena cried as she hurried over into his arms, "Oh, Heero. I was so  
scared. Thank you so much!"   
  
Heero just smiled down on his princess. He had found her and nothing else  
mattered to him more than that. Relena looked up into his face, and her eyes had tears in  
them and her mouth was in the happiest and brightest smile.  
  
"Now, that your happy reunion is over..." a voice from behind them started.  
  
They both turned around to find the source of the voice. Heero and Relena stood  
side by side, their hands joined together. There stood the figure before them. The figure  
raised his hand to his mask and pulled it off.  
  
The figure was...  
  
Ooo! Cliffie. Kill me if you'd like to. Please review. This chapter is kinda  
confusing, I'll try to make more sense of it for you if you have any question. Please leave  
questions in your review, and I will answer them a-sap. I had to throw in different points  
of views to make this chapter longer. I just thought letting Duo into the story would be  
nice. Please review.  
Thank you,  
Moonlit 


	7. Chapter Six: The Mask: Revealed

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and readers. You keep me  
interested in continuing on with my story! All your answers will be in upcoming  
chapters, Stephanie.  
  
Chapter Six  
The mask was almost off. As soon as the mask was off, a report of a gun was  
heard. Heero and Relena both looked surprised at the person in front of them. (Heero  
suddenly staggered back as the bullet hit his shoulder and gave off a piercing pain.  
  
Heero took a step back and slowly set himself on the ground. Relena was at his  
side in an instant, supporting some of his weight in her lap. "Why have you done this,  
Wufei?" Relena asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
(A.N. I have nothing against Wufei, but when you hear later why Wufei is doing  
this, it will make a lot more sense. I love all the G-boys. Keep on reading and you will  
see why Wufei is doing this( probably not for another chapter or more.).)  
  
Heero had his hand tightly gripping his shoulder that was seemingly burning with  
a white-hot pain. Wufei just stood there, smiling smugly at his work. "You know why I  
did this, Heero. And later, you may know too, Relena," was all Wufei said before turning  
to the door, "Oh, and by the way, that bullet had poison in it. I doubt you'll make it  
through the night, Yuy."  
  
Then Wufei was gone. Relena looked down at Heero and saw his eyes burning  
with hate and a touch of confusion. "Can you walk, Heero? We really should get you to  
a hospital," Relena spoke softly.  
  
Heero managed a slight nod and Relena helped him stand. Relena tried to support  
most of his weight, but as soon as Heero got to his feet, he fell backwards. "I know you  
can stand up, Heero. Come on," Relena quietly urged.   
  
Heero tried again and this time he made it. They took slow steps from the  
building. The sunlight shifted into Heero's eyes and he slowly moved his right arm up to  
shield his eyes from the burn. The progress they made was slow. A few steps and a rest,  
few steps and rest.   
  
The pattern continued like that until they reached just the outskirts of Cambilivii,  
a state formed by Colony 76513 to be used during times of war. It had a hospital, and  
that was where Relena was going to.   
  
Heero had always been the one to be on missions, now Relena was on a mission  
to save Heero's life. Heero suddenly stumbled at her side. Relena tried to get as much of  
his weight on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall.   
  
"Just a little further, Heero," Relena urged.  
  
It was too late. Heero was hanging from her shoulder, he was beginning to get the  
full brunt of the poison. "Come on, Heero," Relena begged as she began to slowly make  
her way into Cambilivii.  
  
It was slow work getting into the city, but Relena finally made it. She was now  
growing weak from the pressure of his body. Relena cursed herself for not keeping in  
shape.  
  
Relena gruelingly made it to the hospital. The doors disappeared and Relena  
entered. They promptly reappeared after she was in. "I need some help. This man has  
been poisoned," Relena stated as a nurse came up to see what was the matter.  
  
The nurse nodded and she talked in hushed tones into a tiny receiver by her  
mouth. A floating gurney was soon out and Heero was placed on it. "Will he be all  
right?" Relena asked as they took him behind the doors.   
  
She didn't receive an answer and took a seat in the new chairs the hospital had  
just gotten. They were comfortable, but they couldn't ease her mind from all the  
possibilities that were spinning around in her head. She sank further into her chair.  
  
She was given some papers to fill out. She filled out as much information as she  
could. After she was finished, she brought it up to the nurses' station and took her seat.   
Then she began to think.  
  
'What if it's too late?' Relena began, 'Or what if they don't have the antidote?   
What happens if he isn't the same Heero I have always known. What if...'  
  
Relena didn't have much more time before a lady next to her tapped her on the  
shoulder. "Are you waiting for someone to be announced okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I am," Relena replied.  
  
"My husband was flying his hover car when another motorist just plowed him  
right over. He didn't even see it coming. I screamed and then bam! They hit," the lady  
told her.  
  
"I'm waiting for Heero. I love him with all my heart, but I don't know if he loves  
me back. I was kidnapped, and then just after our reunion, he was shot with a poison  
bullet. I'm not sure if he'll make it," Relena admitted.  
  
"Well here comes my doctor now. I hope you hear from them real soon. Bye,"  
she said as she stood up to meet the doctor.  
  
Relena focused her attention elsewhere, hoping to find any distraction from  
waiting. She idly glanced at the news to see the weather report. She felt her eyelids  
droop.  
  
A hand suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. She started awake. She looked  
around, and most of the people that had been there before were gone and the sun had set.   
"Are you Trinity?" the nurse asked.  
  
Relena looked up at her. It took her a few seconds to remember she had used that  
name as an alias. She didn't look like Relena, and didn't want everyone swarming  
around her. "Yes, I am," Relena replied.  
  
"Right this way," the nurse motioned as she led Relena into a room off to one  
side, "The doctors have just finished seeing Heero. We still don't have a full report on  
him yet, and most likely won't for a few more days. You can go up and see him if you  
would like."  
  
"Which room is he in?" Relena asked.  
  
"Floor seven, room sixteen," the nurse replied.  
  
Relena turned to go up to his room. "Oh, and Miss Summers, please be quiet.   
His senses are a little stronger than normal," the nurse told her.  
  
Relena nodded and went up the steps. The Insta-Elevators were a tricky thing that  
she never did have time to learn about. She hurried up to the seventh floor. She reached  
the seventh floor and began looking at the room numbers.   
  
"Room one, room two..." Relena counted.  
  
She stopped as she reached the sixteenth room. She slowly opened the door. The  
faint sounds of life whispered around her. Relena entered the room and slowly walked to  
Heero's bedside. 'Please Heero, you have to live,' Relena silently begged as she gently  
took his hand.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review.   
Thanks for reading,   
~*~Moonlit~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Changes

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Wufei had watched Relena support Heero out of the palace. He hoped Heero  
died, as Heero as the root of his problems. It was three years ago and Wufei still  
remembered it as if it were yesterday.  
  
It had been a sunny day. Everyone was laughing and playing in the yard. Heero  
had been cleaning his Gundam. Heero had been too focused on Relena to really pay  
attention to what he was doing.  
  
Heero wasn't even looking out for anything out of the blue. But a ship suddenly  
was overhead. Heero could easily gotten his Gundam into attack mode, but he didn't see  
it. Wufei did a quick ground surveillance, but then focused his gaze on Sally. A bright  
light flashed, and then she was gone.   
  
The ship had taken her and Heero had done nothing about it. If Heero would have  
been in perfect soldier mode, none of this would have had to happen. Wufei shook his  
head at the memory.  
  
He was going to go into the palace and find out who the princess was. The  
princess drew him to her like Sally had first done. He would begin a new mission. And  
Heero Yuy wouldn't be there to ruin it.  
  
Wufei quietly made his way to the palace entrance. He was careful not to make a  
single sound as he tip-toed into the entrance and pass the guards. He was going to find  
out who the princess was even if it killed him.  
  
He made his way through the halls as if he was part of them. He finally reached  
his destination, the princess' room. He opened the door and entered. The princess wasn't  
in the room, and Wufei hid away from anyone's view. He was going to wait until she  
came back into her room to talk to her.  
  
He was waiting in her room but twenty minutes when he heard the door handle  
twist. He peeked from his hiding spot and saw the princess walk in. She locked her door  
behind her and went to sit on her bed. Wufei was out from his hiding spot in the blink of  
an eye.   
  
"What are you doing here?" the surprised princess asked.  
  
"I have come to learn your name, fair maiden," Wufei replied.  
  
"It is Princess Salla of Mackintry. And what may I ask is your name?" the  
princess told him.  
  
"Chang Wufei," was his terse reply.   
  
"Now that you have my name and I yours, will you please leave my private bed  
chambers? I really need to prepare for my next day," Princess Salla asked him.  
  
"I will come back again for the rest of my answers later. Remember always I will  
find you where ever you are, woman," Wufei replied as he disappeared like a dark dragon  
into the shadows of the palace.  
  
Salla looked after him with sad eyes. "Oh, Wufei, if only I could visit you once  
again. I am a slave to this horrid place," Salla whispered after him.  
  
Salla turned around and began to do her work, only knowing that she would have  
to live each day like this and hope Wufei would come save her someday. It would be the  
only thing to keep her alive. Salla was sure of it.  
  
~~  
  
Relena had just left Heero's room. She was going to find Wufei and make him  
tell her the antidote. She wasn't going to let Heero die without a fair fight.   
  
Relena first went to a mall and bought a few things before heading to the hotel  
room she had rented for the week. She changed into the comfortable sweatpants/shorts  
and tank top with a coat tied around her waist. She cleaned her face of the dirt and in its  
place, she put on a hard foundation thus making her light complexion pale with darkness.  
  
No longer could she be an angel of light when darkness had taken her love from  
her. She would be a black angel until she could take Heero in her arms and know he was  
okay. For causing her this pain, Wufei would have to pay. Relena was going to make  
sure of it.  
  
Relena took the scissors to her hair and gave herself a choppy layered just below  
the chin style. Now she could go unknown, without a name. "To be nameless is better  
than to be known when the one you love lies on the thin line of life and death," Relena  
told her rugged reflection.  
  
Relena slipped on a pair of black chunky heels. Then she left the hotel. Relena  
didn't exit the hotel Relena Peacecraft, rather she left the hotel Elena Warlordess. (A.N. I  
will call her Relena to stop some confusion, but she will go by the name Elena if anyone  
asks her name. PS I contradicted myself. Just no one knows her and thus she is nameless.   
Sorry!)   
  
She walked with the gait of one who knew exactly what they were doing and how  
they were going to do it. Everyone that saw her walk the streets knew that this woman  
wasn't one to mess with. She was dangerous.  
  
Relena kicked open the door to the weapon shop with her boots. The double  
doors flew open and all the occupants ducked for cover. Relena just strode right up to the  
counter.   
  
"I need two guns, a holster belt, one box of poison bullets, two boxes of regular  
bullets, a rifle, a fighting sword, and its sheath. Here's 10,000 cash," Relena told the  
clerk who was ducking under the counter.  
  
When the clerk didn't immediately come up to help her, Relena leaned over the  
counter and did Heero's personal death glare. "Are you going to help me or not?" Relena  
drawled.  
  
The clerk shook as he stood. He quickly got her the things she needed. Relena  
strapped on the holster belt and connected the sheath onto the belt. Swirling the guns into  
their holster and twirling her sword into its sheath, Relena nodded at the clerk. Then she  
loaded her guns and placed the excess in her coat.   
  
"M...m..miss? I'lll ne...ed you to reg...reg...is...ter your th...ings," the clerk  
stuttered.  
  
"Place them under Warlordess, Elena Warlordess. I'll disappear as soon as my  
mission is complete," Relena began, then winking to the clerk, "Promise."  
  
The clerk nodded as he jotted down a few symbols. Relena nodded and went out  
the door. Her mission would begin now. She had never knew vengeance until Heero was  
shot, now all she could think about was revenge.  
  
How did you like it? Please review. Sorry this chapter is so short, but Relena's  
Revenge will be a longer chapter. It will be a while since I have a ton of things to do. I  
promise, promise, promise I will get it out asap and it will be longer.  
  
I hope I answered most of your questions, Stephanie. If you have any others, just  
put them in your review and I will answer them asap.  
  
Thanks,   
Moonlit ~~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: Relena's Revenge

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
I changed the rating to R because it will get a little intense with Relena and her anger.   
  
Chapter Eight: Relena's Revenge (this is the only chapter I will name in the story.)  
Relena took a few steps forward. She shook her head and did a shrill whistle  
spooky enough to scare a rabid bear away. In the next instant her ride came, a simple  
horse with the power of then bulls. Relena leaped onto the horse's back and tapped her  
heels twice against his sides.   
  
"Lead me to him, Bull," Relena whispered into the horse's ear.  
  
The horse took off into a strong gallop. They traveled for half a day before Relena  
rested. Relena tied Bull up to a tree and gave him food and water. She started a fire and  
lay down next to it, enjoying the warmth as she ate her meal.   
  
The palace had moved once again. Relena had done some research on it when it  
had first appeared. The foundation was a hundred percent movable. And move it did,  
almost everyday it would move to a new location. Relena ripped a piece of beef jerky  
from the stick and roughly chewed the flavorful meat.   
  
Anyone who would have seen her wouldn't have been able to recognize Relena in  
any way. She had changed from being a peaceful leader to a revengeful soldier. She had  
to take Heero's place and become the rescuer. Heero depended on her.  
  
Relena took out the book she had chosen to take with she flipped it over in her  
hands. She shook her head and threw it into the fire. Bull whinnied. "It wasn't worth  
reading, Bull," Relena told him.  
  
Bull was quiet for the rest of the night. Relena did what Heero had once told her.   
She found a tree and leapt to the very top of it. There she made her bed. The sun had just  
began to come up over the horizon when Relena and Bull began to move on once again.   
  
Relena just had Bull in a smooth trot as she kept her eye out for the new location.   
It wasn't anywhere in sight and Relena cursed aloud. She was not going to wait to long.   
She was going to find Wufei if it took a hundred days. If Heero didn't make it, Wufei  
would pay the price.   
  
Relena wouldn't take any mercy on Wufei, this she was sure of. She kept a  
hawk's eye on the surrounding landscape. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and  
Relena was getting mad. The palace couldn't have moved so fast in two days.  
  
"Where do you think it is, Bull?" Relena asked her horse.   
  
The horse tossed his head in the direction or north and Relena turned. She was  
going to get to the palace and find Wufei to take out her revenge. She had almost lost  
Heero without anyone's help, and now Wufei had taken a part in removing him from her  
life.  
  
Relena gritted her teeth together and tapped Bull on the side. The horse took off  
at a full gallop. Relena saw the black outline of the palace. She was going to make it  
there by the evening.  
  
Bull shook his head. Relena sighed and pulled the horse to a slow stop. She went  
to a clump of trees and hid them from sight. Giving the horse food and water, Relena  
went to the treetop and made her bed. She was going to dream of her revenge and then  
make her revenge.  
  
~*~dream~*~  
  
Relena walked into the palace. Around the perimeter of the palace was a circle of  
wounded guards. She sensed he was in there. The sickening sense of pride hanging over  
his head was a sure way of telling he was there.   
  
She snuck through the palace interior without making a sound. Her sword felt  
powerful at her sides and her guns felt ready. She itched to use any of them, after all she  
had taken the guards down with their own weapons. A footstep echoed through the halls  
and a shadow soon appeared in her path.  
  
Relena hid behind a tall column, waiting to see the face of her company. Her  
company was just a guard and she struck him dead with a elbow to his throat. She  
continued on her way. She finally reached the catwalk where Wufei had shot Heero.   
  
She saw him there, talking to someone else. She didn't care who the someone  
else was, she just cared about getting to Wufei. She climbed up the catwalk and moved  
smoothly in the shadows. She was soon upon them.   
  
"Draw your weapon, Chang," Relena's voice came harsh and deep.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked as he drew his sword from his side.  
  
"You will find out after I get the information I need from you. Ask you  
companion to leave and we will begin our waltz of death," Relena ordered.  
  
Wufei dismissed his accomplice and turned to Relena. They touched swords and  
began the fight. They gained and lost ground in but a matter of seconds. No one seemed  
to be winning this fight.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei asked when they both were so close as to see their  
own reflections in each others eyes, swords crossed before their noses.  
  
"I want to know the antidote to the poison bullets you used," Relena replied.  
  
They pushed against each others swords and a flashed passed between them and  
they flew backwards, swiftly landing in a crouched position on their feet. Wufei looked  
at Relena funny. "Why would you want to know that?" Wufei asked as they began to  
make wide circles, coming closer each time they passed.  
  
Relena made a swift move and clashed her sword to his. Her eyes burned with  
fury, revenge, power. "I want to know how to cure Heero Yuy," Relena replied as she  
used a swift move and sent Wufei's sword flying off the catwalk.  
  
She pushed him to the ground with her forearm and then placed the tip of her  
sword at his Adam's apple. "Do you remember who I am?" Relena asked as she allowed  
him to swallow against the cold metal.  
  
"You can't be Relena," he whispered, in denial that this blood thirsty opponent  
was actually the peace loving friend.  
  
"Don't look so amazed. Things change," Relena smiled.  
  
Wufei whispered out the antidote to the poison. Relena took her sword from his  
neck and moved backwards. Wufei put his hand to his neck and rubbed at the tender  
spot. Relena turned to the exit. "Go to hell," Relena yelled as she threw her sword with  
lightning speed at Wufei's heart.   
  
She didn't stop to see the result. She did her shrill whistle to Bull and called him  
to her. She then took off at a gallop for Cambilivii General. She hurried up to Heero's  
room and found the doctor checking in on Heero. "I know the cure," Relena stated.  
  
~*~end of dream~*~  
  
Relena woke up with a small smile on her face. She pictured perfect results and  
the death of the one who caused even more pain on both Heero's life and hers. Relena  
had never felt so much power in her entire life as she had in her dream.  
  
An odd smile graced her as she knew she had the awesome power somewhere  
inside of her. She had felt the power Heero feels when he is in Wing Zero. Relena  
decided that as soon as she knew Heero was all right and they went back to the Sanq  
Kingdom she would have a Wing Angel built for herself.  
  
Relena saw the stars were still overhead and no sign of the sun was evident yet.   
Bull would need a little more sleep before they would continue on. Relena once again  
fell into dreams, these dreams more peaceful then before.  
  
~*~dream~*~  
  
Relena looked up at her Gundam. It was strong and powerful but had an aura of  
peace around it. It made Relena happy to feel the force from it and yet know this  
Gundam was a sign of peace. "You chariot awaits, mademoiselle," Heero's voice came  
from Wing Angel's cockpit.  
  
Relena smiled her sunshine smile back up at him. Her hair hadn't taken long to  
grow back out, and she was now tossing it behind her shoulders. She used her new found  
strength to bound up into the cock-pit of the Gundam. Heero took her hand. He smiled a  
half smile at her and gave her a basic tour of her Gundam.  
  
Relena absorbed everything she could from what he was telling her. She nodded  
at the various controls and how the communicators worked. "I don't want you using this  
all the time. Only in times of complete war and for a trip into space. I can disengage it.   
You can't become the dark one of us, Relena," Heero told her.  
  
Relena smiled and looked up at him. She only felt love for him right now and all  
the care he had given her. Heero pulled her into a hug and she allowed herself to be  
against his chest, feeling his love.  
  
~*~end of dream~*~  
  
Relena awoke to the gentle whinny of her horse. She looked around and felt  
strange. Then she remembered why she was here, and Elena Warlordess was back in her  
full force.   
  
Relena leapt down from the tree and mounted her horse Wufei would feel the  
force of her inner strength as soon as she found him. She knew there was no changing  
that. Bull did a sure-of-himself gallop as they went to the palace.  
  
He did a war-horse cry as he did a full on gallop at the open door. The guards  
were caught off-guard and leapt away from the charging animal. Relena dismounted as  
soon as Bull got her in. "Run, Bull!" Relena ordered as she melted into the shadows.  
  
Bull could sense her presence, but she was invisible even to him. He dashed out  
of the palace and away to a safe place. It was only then when Relena knew her horse was  
safe did she continue.  
  
She began to move through the shadows as if she was one with the shadows. She  
moved to the cat-walk hoping her dreams were true. She reached the metal cat-walk, but  
no one was there. She searched around for any shapes in the darkness.  
  
She was disappointed at not being able to fight Wufei on the cat-walk as her  
dream had allowed her to do. She disappeared as if by floating to the ground. She paused  
to sense his presence.  
  
She did not feel his presence immediately as he was not a usual in the house.   
Relena did feel his aura in a room not far from the warehouse. She exited the room and  
slipped from column to column in the beige marble hallway.  
  
Relena was soon at the door of his presence. She heard two voices, both  
recognizable to her ear. She questioned why as the female's aura told she had lived here  
for a while.  
  
Relena paused to hear the conversation they were having, perhaps she could use  
the one for her own purposes as Wufei had done to her. "Wufei, you know I have a deep  
yearning to be free of this place. Can't you do anything to get me out of here?" the  
woman's voice pleaded.  
  
"I told you before, princess, this palace will not allow you to exit without two of  
your guards. And then you only have limited rights once you are free of here. I'll come  
up with a different way to free you," Wufei's voice conveyed.  
  
"How about in a casket?" Relena coldly asked as she swung from outside the door  
and swiftly to the opposite side.  
  
The princess, oddly familiar as she was, gasped with surprise. Wufei pulled his  
sword from his side. Relena smiled as she too pulled her sword out. "What do you  
want?" Wufei asked.  
  
"You'll know soon enough," Relena replied.  
  
They touched their swords together. "En garde," Relena smirked as the swords  
clashed together.  
  
Relena sensed rather than saw the princess disappear from view. She didn't slip  
from the door, just into a place she felt was safer. Relena didn't want to hurt the princess,  
just Wufei. "I will ask you once again, what do you want?" Wufei spat as he interrupted  
her thoughts.  
  
Relena turned her gaze and looked directly into his eyes. She felt her fury, pain,  
power, and vengeance flame in her eyes and saw fury and protectiveness in Wufei's eyes.   
They leapt at each other, pressing their swords together and feeling the other person's  
unleashed strength. "Who are you, I know no one who looks like you, acts like you, or  
has such a need for revenge," Wufei demanded.  
  
"My identity will go unknown until you take your last breath, evil dragon," Relena  
replied as she gave a quick burst of power off.  
  
Wufei flew back two feet and landed promptly on his feet. He smiled at his  
worthy opponent. "I will not be the one with the last breath. It will be your last breath I  
find out who you are," Wufei countered.  
  
"I know that will never come true. I have more reason to fight than you could  
ever guess," Relena sneered.  
  
"But your anger will blind you. The raw fury behind your eyes will make you  
ignorant to the danger my sword and I possess," Wufei mocked.  
  
"No matter how blind I become of fury, I will always see straight into the danger  
you yield. I have vengeance and that makes me strong. I am stronger than you believe I  
am. That will be your downfall," Relena informed him.  
  
"The black dragon knows no death. You will become nothing before me.   
Vengeance makes fury's strength blind and its possessor deaf," Wufei told her.  
  
Relena flew at him with untapped power. Their swords clicked together and  
Wufei flew against the wall. "I know not the true depths of my strength, but you are an  
excellent test subject," Relena sneered.  
  
Wufei stood up and raised his sword once more. "You will die, woman," Wufei  
warned her.  
  
"Because I am a woman, I will prevail over you. Good always conquers evil,"  
Relena threw back.  
  
"You are the evil," Wufei whispered in a mocking tone.  
  
"But I'm not the one that shot anybody, now am I?" Relena replied in an innocent  
tone.  
  
"You shot somebody, Wufei?" came the princess's voice.  
  
Wufei didn't look at her. Instead he came at Relena and raised his sword to  
deliver the last blow. Relena moved out of the way in the blink of an eye and Wufei sank  
his sword deep into the princess's dresser.  
  
Relena made her move. She flicked her blade across his finger. Wufei pulled his  
fingers from his sword. Blood colored the knuckles of his hands. "Your blood will be  
the equivalent of the blood shed by the one you shot," Relena replied.  
  
"God, I would think you are a damned fury yourself. What powers such anger?"  
Wufei asked, now weaponless.  
  
Relena smiled. In less than a second she had Wufei lying flat on his back and the  
tip of her sword on his throat. "Love," Relena replied.  
  
She let him witness the full strength of her anger and vengeance. "I will kill in the  
name of my loved one. Tell me the antidote to your poison bullet," Relena demanded.  
  
"Who did you shoot, Wufei?" came the princess's voice.  
  
"Stay out of this, WOMAN!" Wufei yelled in anger to her.  
  
Relena kept her gaze on Wufei but directed her question at the princess. "Who  
are you? I know but one he calls woman," Relena inquired.  
  
"I am princess Salla," she replied.  
  
"I know not one Salla," Relena informed her.  
  
"Because I was known as Dr. Sally Po before my abduction," Salla replied.  
  
(A.N. I will call Sally Salla while she is in the castle.)  
  
"Why did they bring you here, Sally? Was it Wufei's idea?" Relena invited the  
answer yes.  
  
"No, they brought me here because I am their crowned princess from long ago. I  
ran away and they found me," Salla told her.  
  
Relena didn't let up her blade. She tossed the question around in her head. "Tell  
me the antidote," Relena demanded of Wufei once more, ignoring Salla.  
  
"There is no antidote," Wufei replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"For the death of my love, you will die also," Relena said as she pushed the tip  
into his neck, drawing forth a drop of blood.  
  
"Please! Stop it! What is your name and why do you want to take his life so  
much?" Salla cried.  
  
"My name is Elena Warlordess. I want to take his life for killing mine. Revenge  
will be sweet," Relena responded.  
  
"If you kill him, how do you know I won't come back to kill you?" Salla  
demanded.  
  
"I don't, but I would have no other reason to live since he has already taken my  
life," Relena replied.  
  
"Why do you want my life Elena Warlordess?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I have stated my reasons already. Do you not know them by now?" Relena  
yelled, becoming impatient with all the questions.  
  
"Your name isn't Elena Warlordess. What is your true name?" Salla asked.  
  
"My true name is one you will not believe," Relena retorted.  
  
"Your name in anyway will be believable. There isn't a reason why you will not  
be believed," Salla pressed.  
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft, Foreign Minister," Relena announced.  
  
They both looked amazed. Salla shook her head as if it couldn't be true. Wufei  
studied her face. "I am who I say I am," Relena told them.  
  
"It is her," Wufei nodded.  
  
"Just as I said," Relena smiled.  
  
"That isn't possible. Relena isn't a murderer, what you are doing is the work of a  
murderer," Salla shook her head.  
  
"Revenge changes people in ways you will never know. I have come in the name  
of Heero Yuy," Relena informed them.  
  
"There is no antidote to the poison I gave him. He will be dead in a week," Wufei  
told Relena.  
  
"Wufei! How could you do that to one of your friends?" Salla asked.  
  
"He could have stopped them from taking you away," Wufei stubbornly replied.  
  
"That is not true. He would have been killed if he did so. I was meant to come  
back here and denounce my throne," Salla insisted.  
  
Wufei looked at her and back at Relena. Her eyes still spelled out the same deep  
passion of hate, revenge, power, fury, and pain. "I will kill him now unless a good  
enough reason is brought forth," Relena announced.  
  
"I will not let you! You will ruin my life if you do so!" Salla cried as she moved  
to Relena.   
  
Relena took her left hand and pulled a pistol from her pocket. "Stay back if you  
want to keep your life," Relena warned.  
  
Salla had tears running down her cheeks. She obeyed Relena and didn't come a  
step closer. "I can make an antidote," Wufei told her, "I made the poison and I can make  
the reversal."  
  
"I will give you a chance because Sally is my friend. If you lie, I will kill her first  
and then take away your life," Relena nodded.  
  
Salla looked at Relena with frightened eyes, knowing that Relena would very well  
do so. Wufei glared at Relena. "Revenge changed a peace loving leader into a blood  
thirsty opponent," Wufei laughed.  
  
"Keep moving. Don't slow down. If this isn't taken care of now, She's gone,"  
Relena ordered.  
  
Wufei picked up his pace. He wasn't going to let Relena take his woman from  
him. "You will rot in hell for what you have done," Wufei told her.   
  
"I may rot in hell, but you will suffer forever," Relena countered.  
  
"Touché," Wufei smirked as he entered a laboratory.  
  
Wufei worked quickly. He recreated the poison he had shot Heero with. "I will  
add other poisons until this changes to clear. When it is clear, an antidote will be made,"  
Wufei told her.  
  
It took him hours to change the color to clear. Salla had fallen asleep on Relena's  
arm, but Relena was just as alert as ever. Wufei handed the potion over to Relena. "Your  
coming with," Relena informed him, "Get a horse and meet me in the clump of trees. If  
you don't, I'll shoot."  
  
Relena's motion of pulling a trigger got Wufei to work. Relena carried Salla out  
to where Bull was. Bull whinnied a greeting as Relena approached. Relena set Salla on  
the ground.  
  
"You will now go by the name of Sally," Relena told her old friend.  
  
Wufei came out with a horse a short while later. Wufei put Sally in front of him  
and got on. "You make any movement of escape of try to pull a gun, I swear to you I will  
shoot her so fast you won't even know it happened," Relena warned.  
  
They began the journey back to Cambilivii. The palace and the land around it had  
moved during the night, and the trip back wouldn't take more than a day or two to  
accomplish. They set up camp just as the sun reached the middle of the sky.  
  
Relena didn't sleep, but Wufei did. Sally woke up a short while later. "Relena?"  
Sally asked.  
  
"Yes..." Relena started.  
  
"Why and how did all this happen? I would really like to know," Sally informed  
Relena.  
  
"It started about six months ago. I was having a peace meeting and suddenly the  
room filled with yellow smoke. I fell to the ground in a drugged sleep. I remember  
waking up in the dank dungeons in your palace," Relena began, "I don't know how long I  
was in there, but it seemed like forever.  
  
"Then one day, I woke up and found myself on the cat-walk in the warehouse.   
And in front of me stood Heero. I ran into his arms. Then Wufei said something and we  
turned around. He had a mask on, and he removed it then shot Heero. I got Heero to  
Cambilivii General as soon as I could. He was well poisoned.   
  
"It was about two or three days back when I made my plan of revenge. I changed  
when I saw Heero in his hospital bed, so close to death and in so much pain. They had  
him hooked to a constant supply of morphine. I came here after I got my weapons and  
changed into Elena Warlordess."  
  
"So you don't know why Wufei did this?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, I am sorry but I don't," Relena told her.  
  
Sally nodded. Relena gave her a granola bar and Sally accepted it. Wufei awoke  
a short time later. "We head out, now," Relena instructed.  
  
Relena wasn't as revengeful, but she was still in charge and ready to fire her  
weapons. They got on the horses and began to Cambilivii. The morning sun was just  
breaking the horizon as they entered the small state. Relena urged her horse into a gallop  
and told Wufei to follow her example. He grudgingly did as he was told.  
  
They got to the hospital and Relena dragged both of them up to floor seven, room  
sixteen. She pushed them both inside. "How do I give this to him?" Relena asked.  
  
Wufei stepped forward and took several drops from the bottle with a eye dropper.   
He put the tip at the corner of Heero's mouth and squeezed the drops out. He did the  
same thing three times. Relena kept a close eye on Wufei. She noticed the scar she had  
given him and smiled.  
  
Revenge was sweet, even if she didn't totally complete it. Wufei stepped back  
and put the potion and the dropper on the bedside table. "He should be awaking any time.   
He will be a little sore, but hopefully he should be better in a day or two," Wufei  
informed them.  
  
Relena moved her gaze to Heero's face. He seemed more relaxed and calmer. It  
pleased her to think he might soon be waking up. They would finish their reunion as  
soon as he was out of the hospital. Her eyes never left his face.  
  
What did you think? Please review. There is probably only one or two more  
chapters of this story and then the epilogue.   
  
Thanks for reading,   
Moonlit ~~*~ 


	10. Chapter Nine: No Longer Relena

I Loved You Too Late  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Chapter Nine  
The sky was darkening and turning into its colors of night. Relena still kept her  
eyes on Heero's face, but he didn't seem to be waking up at all. His vitals were still the  
same and he was still motionless. "Why isn't the stuff working yet?" Relena asked, angry  
nothing had changed.   
  
"It should have changed by now. Maybe if I remix the last half of the potion it  
will work better," Wufei suggested.  
  
"Well get to it!" Relena ordered when she saw him just standing there, thinking.  
  
Wufei snapped from his thoughts and raced from the building. Relena did a quick  
glance at Sally and saw she seemed to be concentrating on something. Relena looked out  
the window and saw on the outskirts of Cambilivii, the palace.  
  
Sally stopped concentrating and looked out the window to see Wufei dash into the  
building. For Relena, time seemed to slowly seep by. Her head was beginning to cloud  
with sleep when Wufei glided into the room.  
  
He pushed Relena from his path and gave three drops of the potion to Heero. He  
stepped back. Relena shoved him from the way and moved next to Heero's side once  
again. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, Heero sat up, breathing heavily and  
grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Heero!" Relena exclaimed, happy to see he was better.  
  
"Where is he?" Heero demanded, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Where is who, Heero?" Relena asked, ready to respond to his every word.  
  
"Wufei," Heero replied, his eyes settling on the Chinese Gundam pilot.  
  
Wufei returned the cold stare he got from Heero. "Yuy," Wufei replied, tersely.  
  
"Why is he here, Relena?" Heero asked, ignoring Wufei.  
  
"He is here because I made him give you the antidote," Relena replied.  
  
"How did you make him do it?" Heero asked, now curious as to how Relena had  
gotten the stubborn pilot to obey.  
  
"I threatened him," Relena replied, giving no thought to her answer.  
  
Heero smiled his half smile. "You are full of surprises, Lena," Heero told her.  
  
Relena stood beside him, happy to receive such compliments from the normally  
closed pilot. Wufei cleared his throat and Heero turned his attention to his friend.   
"What?" Heero asked, impatience clearly stated in his voice.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel. As soon as you are up to full strength once again, we  
will settle our differences," Wufei announced.  
  
"You will do no such thing, Chang Wufei!" Sally objected.  
  
"Sally?" Heero asked, startled to see Wufei's girlfriend once again.  
  
Sally smiled, but then turned her attention to Wufei and glared at him. "If you  
even think about doing this behind my back, you will wish you had never found me.   
Don't even think about dueling anyone. You are in enough trouble already, Wufei," Sally  
warned him.  
  
"You will be facing me on the battlefield if you even think about doing that,  
Wufei. And we know who the stronger fencer is already. Don't make me prove myself  
once again," Relena added.  
  
"Well," Sally began, waiting for Wufei to cancel the duel.   
  
"Yuy," Wufei addressed, staring at his ex-friend through slitted eyes.  
  
Wufei exited the room and Sally obediently followed him out. Relena and Heero  
watched them leave. "What is his problem?" Heero asked when they were out of earshot.  
  
"He blamed Sally's kidnapping on you. One of those boyfriend-girlfriend things I  
think. He just needs to blame something when he has something unexplainable happen,"  
Relena told him.  
  
"Hn. And what about the whole 'better fencer' thing? And what did you do to  
your hair?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Um, a I think you need to get your rest," Relena said, fidgeting a little.  
  
"Relena," Heero pressed, his low tone warning her to talk.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I didn't like the girlie braids tied together and the  
straight hair. Have to change my look sometime. My hairdresser most likely will have a  
heart attack when she sees me," Relena told him.  
  
"And what about the fencing?" Heero continued.  
  
"Well, I was a little bored waiting around the hospital and made him face me in a  
duel. That way I wouldn't be bored and I would be learning too," Relena informed him.  
  
"I don't believe a word you said to both of my questions. Tell me the truth  
Relena," Heero told her, giving her the warning Yuy glare.  
  
Relena couldn't keep on lying to him. It was now or never. "If you want to know  
the truth, you better have a while," Relena told him.  
  
She made herself comfortable and began to tell him the events of the past week.   
Heero looked at her in a whole new light, knowing now she was no longer the innocent  
little girl he once knew. He was almost amazed at her for making such a grand change  
for him.  
  
Relena finished telling her story and took a deep breath in. She looked down at  
Heero waiting for his reply. He merely reached up and brushed a golden blond lock from  
her face. "You did that for me?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Relena replied, her breath stolen by his touch.  
  
Slowly Heero moved his hand to cup her cheek. They moved slowly together,  
both nervous to share their first kiss. Their lips slowly met in a breath taking kiss. The  
kiss lasted but seconds, but to the two in love, it seemed to last a millennium. They  
slowly separated, Heero's hand still on her cheek.  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes, Relena's soft blue, into Heero's deep  
Prussian blue eyes. "I love you, Relena," Heero told her.   
  
"I know you do. I love you too," Relena lightly laughed.  
  
Heero gave her another kiss that made her world spin. She wrapped her arms  
around his neck to keep herself from falling. They once again separated and Heero  
touched his forehead to hers. "I'll try to say whatever I need to say before I leave," Heero  
promised her.  
  
"All you have to do is promise to return to me always," Relena told him.  
  
"I'll promise you whatever you want," Heero replied.  
  
"Oh, Heero," Relena giggled and as she met him in another kiss.  
  
~~* THE END *~~  
  
Did you like this story? Please tell me if you did or not and please review. I will get the epilogue out as soon as I can. My schedule is becoming very busy. Thank you for review and reading. I'll miss writing this story for all of you.  
  
~~*~ Moonlit 


	11. Epilogue: Happy Birthday Relena

I Loved You Too Late  
  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I just own this plot.  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~ One year later~*~  
  
Relena sat outside, her light, mid-back length hair fanned over the back of her chair. A party was going on at her house, and many people were gathered on her front lawn, and others just outside her gates. They all were here to celebrate her birthday and here to news she was going to deliver shortly after the celebration.  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the light blue and aqua hues of the afternoon sky gave off waves of calmness and happiness. Everyone was laughing and talking, not having a single care in the world. Relena looked around to spot all her friends.  
  
Heero was no where in her sight, but Relena knew she was in his sight. Duo and Hilde were laughing on a blanket but a few feet away from her, stealing romantic kisses between fits of giggles. They were really a cute couple, and they had become even closer after their marriage. Everything seemed to be going good for the two. Even a new arrival was coming their way.  
  
Relena spotted Trowa next. He was using his left arm to lean up against a tree. He looked unemotional until he heard Catherine's voice, but he couldn't spot her.  
  
Relena surpressed a giggle as Catherine came from the tree and landed on Trowa's shoulders, causing him to give a startled gasp. The couple had been steady for quite a while, and there were even rumors of an engagement soon. Of course Trowa always denied it with a blush.  
  
She moved her sight to Quatre. He was lying in the grass reading the most recent novel from Relena's library. Next to him Dorothy sat, twirling a small piece of her hair and bugging Quatre to go horseback riding with her.  
  
Quatre cast a glance at her every now and then, but he was mostly too engrossed in his book to go riding. "If you don't want to ride, can we go fence. You read those books to much to pay attention to me anymore," Dorothy whined.  
  
Quatre put his bookmark into his book. He sat up and flung a stray lock of hair from his eyes. He placed the book down next to him and sighed. "I will always have time for you Dorothy, I just need to get this book returned to Miss Relena. I promise I am on the last chapter, and then we will go both riding and fencing," Quatre said as he placed his hand on Dorothy's.  
  
At this, Dorothy smiled. She did a light kiss to Quatre's cheek that sent him into several shades of red. Quatre picked up his book to hide his blush while Dorothy sat next to him beaming triumphantly. Relena smiled at the couple. They had just started to go back out once more.  
  
Then she saw Sally and Wufei. Heero and Relena were still on rough grounds with Wufei, but they still wanted them to enjoy the day with their friends. The news of what Wufei did was still a secret, many thought Relena had merely gotten lost after she escaped the Universal Bandits and Heero had rescued her.  
  
Wufei and Sally stood at a distance from the rest of the people. Lightly conversing in an alien tongue to Relena's ears. They didn't seem to be arguing or anything and Sally smiled and laughed gently every now and then. Relena wasn't sure what their relationship status was, as their ties to each other weren't as close as they once had been.  
  
Her brother and new sister-in-law came up to her. "Happy birthday, sis," Zechs told her as he hugged her.  
  
Noin gently laid her baby girl, Laurey, into Relena's waiting arms. Relena smiled down on the sweet baby's face. "Happy birthday," Noin agreed.  
  
Relena smiled at the both of them. "Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Noin! Zechs!" a voice called from behind.  
  
Noin and Zechs turned to see Lady Une and Trieze approaching them. Both were properly dressed. In Lady Une's hand were two ornate envelops. "Open them," Trieze urged as Lady Une handed them their envelops.  
  
Noin and Relena opened the envelops at the same time. "Wedding invitations!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"We became engaged, but last week," Lady Une beamed.  
  
"I am truly happy for you both," Noin smiled as she hugged Lady Une.  
  
"Way to go," Zechs told Trieze as he congratulated him with a pat on the back.  
  
"We have an appointment to make, dear, sorry we can't stay longer," Lady Une apologized as she shook Relena's hand.  
  
"Happy birthday, Relena, and may you have blessed one this day," Trieze told Relena.  
  
Relena smiled her thanks. "We really should be going, too. Laurey gets crabby when we stay to long and she has an appointment but an hour or two away. Good bye, Relena," Noin spoke.  
  
Relena nodded her consent to them and handed Laurey back to Noin. "Be sure to stop by again. I'll wait for yours and Laurey's visit," Relena urged.  
  
Noin smiled and nodded before letting Zechs escort her away. Relena watched them go before lying back into her chair. The afternoon was slowly drifting away when Relena realized she should make her speech.  
  
Relena stood and began to make her way up to the podium. She heard a rustle in the crowd and saw all eyes were on her. She did a light smile. She spotted Heero down to the side of the podium. He sent her a smile and resumed his pose.  
  
"I just want to thank all of you for coming here. It means so much to me to have all of you present today. We will have more activities to do after I finish here," Relena began, "The reason I am making this speech is quite simple.  
  
"I am here to announce my engagement to Heero Yuy. It has been a long battle in our relationship, but we have finally come to odds. I am here to personally invite all of you to my wedding in the fall. Thank you," Relena smiled at the crowd.  
  
There were a few catcalls, and Duo, who was now next to Heero was nudging him in the sides and whistling. Hilde stood by, laughing. Relena climbed down the steps and took Heero's arm in hers. "Ready Mr. Yuy?" Relena asked with a grin.  
  
"As always," He smiled down on her.  
  
Together they walked to the carnival. They were going to share this night together and the rest of their lives as well. Relena couldn't have felt more happiness than she was feeling now. Life had treated her well, and she was soon going to become Mrs. Heero Yuy.  
  
Relena and Heero walked arm in arm to into the rest of their lives.  
  
~~*THE END*~~  
  
This really is the end of my story. I will miss writing this and for all of you, but I will have a new Gundam story coming out soon. Be sure to watch for it.  
  
(Included is a preview of a Tenchi Muyo story I will soon be posting. If you like Tenchi, please read it. Thanks)  
  
Thank you for reading this to the very end,  
  
Moonlit Love ~~*~  
  
Upcoming fics:  
  
Prove It- a Sailor Moon fic (2-3 months)  
  
My One and Only- a DBZ/Gundam fic (2-3 months)  
  
I'd Give My Life For You- a Tenchi Muyo fic (preview included) (1 month)  
  
My Heero and My Enemy- a Gundam fic (1.5-2 months)  
  
Fics yet to come:  
  
Leisha- a Ronin Warrior fic (?)  
  
Butterfly- a DBZ fic (?)  
  
Sakura's Hope- a Card Captors fic(?)  
  
I'd Give My Life For You  
  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I am just using the characters. The story is mine. Please review it when you are done reading it. Thank you.  
  
~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
Years after Ayeka and Tenchi are happily married and ruling Jurai together, war strikes. Ryoko, now a good friend of Ayeka, comes to help them, only to find out how shallow her love for Tenchi is compared to Ayeka's.  
  
But both women set out to protect the man they love. They do so at the risk of losing their lives. They stick together to prove to the opposition love is the strongest tie in the universe. But something will prove both of them very wrong. 


End file.
